Jealousy
by time4stories
Summary: AU this is the 2nd in my KK series ENOUGH, WELCOME BACK. Kaoru is so confused why Kenshin didn't want her to go out with her friend..


AN I'M SO GLAD THAT EVERYONE LOVED MY STORY! HERE'S A LITTLE REWARD FOR YALL!

#2

JEALOUSY

Kaoru sat down with a happy grin on her face inside of her office. It had a nice classical style to it, that of someone who enjoyed were she worked. It wasn't that large, but it wasn't at all small. The autumn hues gave the room a warm feeling and the pictures of friends and family on her desk made it very much like home.

She turned to her laptop, and began checking on her e-mails for the day. Her job as an advertising consultant filled up as much time as she wanted it to. It is an exiting business for her, for she loved going ahead and making great ideas for commercials, magazine ads, billboards, etc. The time table also made it easy to spend some time with her fiancé, Kenshin Himura; whom she thought was just a business owner and turned out to be a now ex-assassin.

Humming a tune, she mechanically picked up the phone when it ranged, "Kaoru Kamiya, how may I help you?"

A masculine laugh met her ears, "Long times no see Kamiya."

She could pin point that voice any where, "Sou! How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Been doing some house cleaning and found your number and decided to call. How long has it been since we last chat?"

Smiling, she reclined in her chair, all the while, toying with her locket, "Too long. But that's good to hear that you're doing well. How's the book coming along?"

A tired sigh could be heard, "Lost the inspiration…"

Kaoru sat up and had a concerned look on her face, still playing with her locket, "I'm sorry to hear that." Then she smiled, "Go to the country side, that's where authors usually go when they have problems like this one, and is what I heard."

"Actually… I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Can you come to dinner with me tonight?"

* * *

After the proposal, Kenshin demanded that she lived with him, that he couldn't stand being separated for a long period of time, and she appreciated it. Before she moved in, Kenshin seemed emotionally close to her only in bed, but now he does it a lot. What Kaoru loves is the fact that he is a quiet romantic. He does things that just make her give a small smile and yet doesn't even talk about it.

As she took the apartment keys out of her bag, she paused when she caught the smell of spaghetti sauce. With a soft smile she turned the knob and walked in…

… to find him wearing a pink apron.

She didn't know whether to not mention it or to start laughing, but was saved from deciding.

"I accidentally mixed my red shirt with the apron so vola." He then turned around with a smug smirk on his face, "Did you leave early because you missed me, or is it because you were hungry?"

Sometimes his arrogance astounds her; "Actually," she walked over, and made sure to give her hips extra movement as she did so, "I got off early to have dinner with a friend tonight."

His smirk was still on his face, "O?"

She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hmmm hmm"

Strong, sinewy arms wrapped around her waist, "Does he wear a pink apron?"

Kaoru gave a giggle, and then pecked him on the lips, which he took as an invitation. Moving his right hand to her head to hold her in place, he deepened the kiss and seemed to have poured all of his stored up emotions into it. The kiss grew heated as his lips pried hers open and began a dual that both want to win.

But as his left hand began to move up her thigh, was when Kaoru knew it had to stop.

"Kenshin…" she began to pull her head back, but he just growled and held her tighter, "Kenshin." This one was a giggle until finally she escaped, "Not now, I don't want to be late for my dinner."

"How about we just skip to dessert?"

Shaking her head in exasperation, she walked to their bedroom and began to change into something more comfortable.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to see her fiancé leaning against the door jam… _déjà vu. _"I told you that I was going out to dinner with a friend."

He gave a frown, "I thought that _friend_ was me and what about the food I made."

Kaoru gave an apologetic look, "Sorry Kenshin, but Sou told me that he needs my help-"

"Your friend is Soujiro Seta?"

His tone of voice shouldn't have surprised her, but it did, "Is there a problem with that?"

He slowly leaned away from the door jam and walked up to her, "You going on a date with your ex-boyfriend is a problem. Kaoru, I don't want you to go with him."

_Just count to ten…_ "Kenshin, you don't understand. Sou is having a rough time right now with his book, and wants me to come and talk to him about it tonight. Why are you so upset about that?"

"I'm not upset."

"Your growling is giving you away."

A tense silence went between them before Kenshin spoke again, "I don't feel comfortable with him and you going on a date with each other when _you_ are my fiancé."

"I'm not cheating on you. Nothing serious went on between Sou and I, you know this."

It was tense yet again. Kaoru couldn't do this. She just needed to get out or else she and Kenshin would be making an even bigger deal of this.

"I'll just go. I'll be back by nine." She walked over to him to give him a peck on the cheek, but he evaded her. And that gave Kaoru a big sting of hurt.

She stood there for a minute just staring at him as he looked away from her with his arms crossed, looking all the unemotional man that she had to face the passing year. And she couldn't take it.

So she turned and began to walk towards the door and grabbed her purse on the way. She opened the door and walked towards the elevator.

It wasn't until the doors close did she let the tears fall.

* * *

"… and I can't figure out how Anna and Rick are supposed to find the tomb, when Jessy is all ready in the grave yard."

Usually when she and Sou were together, they would be laughing up a storm. Poking fun at each other and all ways knowing what to do to help the other; but what was she to do when she didn't know how to help herself.

Sou and she only dated for about two months. Certainly there were those romantic dinners (unlike the sports bar they were in) and the hand holding; but the break up was absolutely mutual. They just both realized that they were more suitable as friends. How was she to tell her possessive, protective, and hard headed fiancé that?

"Kaoru? Am I boring you all ready?"

Her name snapped her out of the daze she had with staring at her glass of water. She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile, "No, not at all Sou. Anyways, I do believe that you should have Jessy just knocked out and-"

"Is there something bothering you?"

Closing her eyes, she merely gave a deep breath and explained the whole situation between she and Kenshin. Certainly, she expected understanding, what she didn't expect was for him to be on Kenshin's side.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but I don't believe that I caught that, would you repeat?"

He just gave a sigh, and explained with his usual smile, "I have only met Kenshin once, and he was a nice enough man; but when he found out that I once dated you for a time, he began to treat me as if I was going to steal something. Now then, I don't know if I'm a hundred percent sure on this, but I could guess that he wants to make sure you'll all ways be with him. That you will never be taken away; that's all out of observation though…"

Curiosity got her, "Who got drunk and told you?"

"Sano, but that's a totally different story."

* * *

Standing in front of their door wasn't exactly how Kaoru pictured herself to be nine thirty at night. Talking to Sou was fun and all, but it also made her realize that she wasn't being fair to Kenshin at all. Well all she had to do was open the door and begin apologizing, and everything will be better.

Just as she suspected, the apartment was drenched in darkness. She gave a sigh and turned to place her purse on the hook and almost dropped it to the ground when she was startled.

"You said nine."

The tone that he was using had her tense with preparation of a long drawn out conversation ahead of them. So when she turned on the lights, she was shocked to see him in their arm chair in just his blue jeans. His muscular chest was bear, along with a few scars that he held. His hands were gripping the arm rests tightly and his face was stoic as ever.

_Apology time…_ "Sorry Kenshin, I didn't look at the clock at all closely and-"

"How was the bar?"

She suddenly stood straighter as she realized what he did, "You followed me?"

Again, silence, before he answered, "I was merely looking for your safety."

"Kenshin," she sounded defeated because she knew that he wasn't going to change his protective habits, "you need to trust me more on this, and I would never do anything that would ruin our relationship. You should-"

"I was watching your safety around him… you have my full trust yet he does not." He then hunched forward with his elbows on his knees and still kept eye connection, "I have realized that I didn't trust you before you left and that made you upset. My coldness towards you was uncalled for and I apologize." He gave a pause for effect before continuing, "But it's so hard not to worry about you when I love you with this intensity."

A soft look came to her face as she walked towards him merely stood between his knees and waited. It merely took two seconds before he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her onto his lap. They sat there for a few moments in complete silence.

"I love you as well Kenshin. Nothing will change that."

He turned his nose into her throat and breathed lightly onto her skin, "Do you know the spell that you have me under?" his hand went up her shirt and began to lightly draw circles onto her stomach, "All I have to see is a man two feet near you and I instantly wish he was on my list of people to eliminate. Do you understand? You're mine, I am yours. I want nothing and no one to change that." The silence enveloped them and yet was comforting. His hands didn't stop, "All I can think of is the look on your face as you left. You looked hurt and I caused that." He breathed into her neck and held her even tighter, "I don't want that punishment ever again."

There was nothing that she could say, except lean back and curl her arms around his neck, "You are such a wonderful person Kenshin. Never change."

They sat there for a few more minutes until Kaoru stood up suddenly, "I'm a little restless now with all of this talking"

She suddenly felt those two arms wrap around her and squeeze, "I know what we could do in order to remedy that."

And all she could do was giggle as he swiftly picked her up and shut their door with his foot.

That day, Kaoru realized that having a possessive Kenshin wasn't necessarily a terrible thing.

Just as long as she had Kenshin, everything would be…. enjoyable.

* * *

Three months later, Soujiro Seta's book came up called "Untitled" and was New Yorks bestseller for another three months.

For the dedication he wrote :

_To Kaoru, my inspiration._

Funny how only two days after his books release, Soujiro Seta was found in a hospital with every one of his fingers broken.

He says it was a door jam.

But the Kaoru knew it was the man who had to sleep on the couch for the three months that Soujiro's book was on the bestseller's list.

EL FIN!


End file.
